


Fluffy Chest

by toonphile



Category: Looney Tunes | Merrie Melodies
Genre: Birthday Sex, Come Marking, Established Relationship, M/M, bugs bunny has been alive for 80 slutty slutty years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25564540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toonphile/pseuds/toonphile
Summary: Daffy may have forgot Bugs' birthday. And to get him a gift. But that's okay, because what Bugs has in mind doesn't cost anything.
Relationships: Bugs Bunny/Daffy Duck
Comments: 7
Kudos: 86





	Fluffy Chest

**Author's Note:**

> happy bday bugs, i love you you slut!!!!!

Forgetting your boyfriend's birthday was the worst thing ever, apparently. Or, at least that's what Porky's reaction to him seemed to mean.

"W-w-w-what do you mean you forgot?!" Porky borderline yells, and Daffy has to cover his mouth with his hand, because jeez, we're in public, Porky.

"Uh, ya know how Bugs is bad with directhions? Uh, I'm the same, but with dates." Because really, Daffy had completely and utterly forgotten that Bugs' birthday was coming up. They'd both been so busy, wit the new series and everything, that it just sorta...slipped his mind. But it's not like Daffy would've been to get something Bugs REALLY wanted anyway. What do you get the rabbit who practically has everything? "What does it matter, anyway? You already planthed out the whole thing out before I even remembered."

"It's the s-s-s-seni-sin- the idea of it, Daffy, not the event itself." Daffy rolls his eyes, but he gets it. Kind of. "C'mon, we'll be late if we s-s-s-stay here any longer." 

\--

The party itself was pretty standard. Boring, even. 

Usually, Daffy would steal a bottle of the most expensive champagne and then get ridiculously drunk, and then Bugs would have to carry him home. But this time, he was pretty subdued, sitting on the couch, cross-legged, watching Bugs greet and thank everyone for coming, while he nursed a glass of wine. It's just...Daffy has never really felt guilt about things. That emotion is almost foreign to him, really. But as he watches Bugs receive gifts from friends and borderline strangers, the duck can feel it worm its way to the front of his brain, that people who barely know Bugs had thought to get him something and he hadn't.

At that moment, Bugs plops down beside him, leaning into his space, head on his shoulder. 

"Bored watching people fawn over me, huh, duck?" Bugs says, lighthearted, but also tinged with exhaustion. He's been going all day, celebrating with different people in different ways, and Daffy knows he's getting towards his limit. 

Daffy shrugs in response. "More annoying than anything."

Bugs huffs out a laugh, before burying his face against Daffy's neck. "When do I get my present from you?" Daffy swallows, before having to look away from his boyfriend. "Uh. Later." 

"Hm. Okay." Bugs lifts himself up, stretching out a bit before disappearing into the party again. Daffy sighs, sinking back into the couch. He's gotta think of something...

\--

Later comes much sooner than Daffy really wanted. 

The party's basically over, with the last few people leaving. Daffy's curled up on the couch, his eyelids drooping. Sleep does sound good...

A hand touches him on his shoulder and Daffy startles awake, only to see Bugs' smug face. 

"Asshole."

"Aw, Daf, don't be like that."

"No, I'm going back to sleep. You don't get your present now." Bugs crawls on top of him, same smug grin on his face.

"Oh? And what that present be, exactly?" 

"Well. Uh." Daffy can feel himself heat up, hoping his face isn't too red. "Okay. Look." Bugs cocks his head at him, confusion written on his face. "Okay, so, I mayyyy have forgotten about your birthday? And Porky told me it was bad I didn't get you anything and I've felt bad about it all day-"

"Hey, hey Daf, calm down. It's okay, I promise." Daffy catches his breath as Bugs caresses his cheek, and the duck relaxes. "You didn't need to get me anything, I just like bein' with you." Daffy can feel his face get even hotter, and now he has to look away. "I mean, there is one thing you can get me. If you want." 

"Hm?"

"Can. Can I come on your chest?" Daffy blinks up at Bugs, because...what? 

Come on his chest?

"Kinky." Bugs shoves the couch cushion into his face, and Daffy laughs, before pushing it off the couch. "I mean. If you want..." Bugs eyes sparkle, and suddenly his arms are pinned above his head, and Bugs basically sits on his chest, his cock hard and warm against him. Bugs gives an experimental thrust, and he lets out a groan. He seems to lose control after that, humping Daffy’s chest, pre-come wetting his chest. Daffy can feel his dick harden, and he wonders what it says about him that he’s enjoying this. It was hard to breath, though.

Bugs’ thrusts become erratic, and without warning his chest is covered with come. Bugs lets go of Daffy’s arms, and gets off of him, and Daffy’s beak crinkles as the smell hits him fully. 

“Damn, I need to shower now.” 

“Eh, it can wait. C’mon, cuddle with me.” Bugs gets behind him, putting Daffy’s back to his chest, and lets out a sigh of content. Daffy really wants to get this off, because it sticks, and also he still has the hardest erection he’s ever had, but it can wait. It’s Bugs’ birthday, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter @tooncestly!!


End file.
